


Dinosaur Soup

by Come2findme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pack Fic, nessie ladle, pure fluff, secret sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/pseuds/Come2findme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott walked over to the kitchen and pointed to the thing sticking up out of Derek’s soup pot. Sure enough, it looked like the Lochness Monster herself was peeking out of Derek’s tomato bisque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaur Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudii85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/gifts).



> Sterek is NOT prominent in this fic, it is just mentioned in passing.

Stiles could hear the yelling from inside as he approached the loft door. Whatever was going on, it sounded about as bad as the time the goblins reeked havoc on their little town, cursing them to believe nothing anyone was telling them. He took a deep breath before sliding open the door.  


“I BET IT WAS STILES,” Erica screamed, pointing an accusatory finger his way.  


Stiles immediately put his hands up and started to back through the door he just walked in. Erica was off the couch and by his side faster than his eyes could track her, knocking poor Scott off the couch in the process.  


“I didn’t do whatever it is that you think I did!” Stiles said. He looked down to where Erica had ahold of his arm. “Fragile human here, can you lay off the werewolf grip, maybe?”  


Erica at least had the decency to look sheepish as she lightened her grip slightly before dragging him through the door. “We know you and Derek have gotten closer over the summer, so we know it was you.”  


Stiles was frozen in her grip, heart rabbiting away in attempt to pound through his ribcage and stop Erica from whatever it was she was going to accuse him of. He and Derek both decided they weren’t ready to tell the pack about whatever it was they had going on between them.  


“Geez, Stiles, we didn’t realize you were that scared of us knowing you bought Derek a Nessie ladle,” Isaac snarked from the couch. “Maybe there’s something else you wanna tell us about you and Derek?”  


“A what?” Now Stiles was just confused, still slightly alarmed by Isaac’s comment, but confused.  


Scott walked over to the kitchen and pointed to the thing sticking up out of Derek’s soup pot. Sure enough, it looked like the Lochness Monster herself was peeking out of Derek’s tomato bisque. Slowly, Stiles began to walk across the loft, pulling his arm out of Erica’s grip, to take a better look at the soup creature.  


“We ruled out everyone here,” Scott said as he motioned back to Allison, Kira, Isaac, and Erica. “I even text Peter, Cora, and my mom. None of them gave it to him either, although Peter requested I send him a picture.”  


Stiles pulled the ladle out of the soup to reveal a rounded bottom with little legs sticking from the sides which is why it could stand upright in the pot. He looked over at Derek, who hadn’t said a word through the whole exchange. His back was to the group as he prepared a plate of grilled cheese big enough to feed an army - or a pack of hungry teenage werewolves.  


“I thought for sure it was you,” Erica said dejectedly, going back to join the others on the couch. Stiles shrugged and put the ladle back so Nessie could reign over her pot of tomato soup. Just then, the door slid open to reveal Boyd and his younger sister, Alecia.  


“Uncle Derek! Is there any grilled cheeses left?” Alecia asked as she ran over to tug on his pant leg.  


Derek smiled down at her, “There sure is. I saved a special one just for you.” He put the one he just took out of the pan on a plate for her then walked her over to the stove, grabbing a bowl for soup as he went. “How much soup do you…?” He paused at the wide-eyed look on the little girl’s face.  


“What’s wrong, Alecia?” Boyd asks, coming up to see why the excited five year old had stopped dead in her tracks.  


“You didn’t tell me Uncle Derek made dinosaur soup, too!”  


All eyes in the room turned to Boyd before Erica screamed, “YOU!“  


“You are the one that bought Derek Nessie ladle?” Stiles asked in disbelief.  


The pack erupts into a fit I told you so’s and I knew it’s while Boyd just chuckles. Derek winks at Stiles while serving their littlest pack member some dinosaur soup.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was doing some Christmas shopping on Amazon and just couldn't pass this up! And then of course I started thinking of how I could work this into a fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
